yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Build to order (HDB)
Build To Order (abbrev: BTO; Chinese: 预购组屋制度) is a Housing and Development Board (HDB) flat allocation system that offers flexibility in timing and location for owners buying a New HDB flats in Singapore. Eligible buyers planning to shift into a new HDB apartment in the near future, can apply for apartments in their preferred location from specific sites launched. Tender for construction will be called only when most of the apartments in a specific contract 65~70% or more have been booked, otherwise, the project will be aborted. The waiting time for new flat applicants under the old Registration for Flats System (RFS) is relatively short, resulting in some applicants getting their flats earlier than they would like to. Hence flats built under the BTO would likely be completed in 4 years or lesser time. For eligible flat buyers in urgent need of accommodation, the new quarterly or half yearly sale system enables them to buy a new ready-flat in a relative short period. All BTO projects are designed by Surbana Corporation. Due to the success of BTO projects, HDB launched the Design, Build and Sell Scheme (DBSS) for private sector participation in public housing. The first pilot DBSS project at Tampines would be built by private developer but maintained under the HDB belt after construction. BTO Unique Features *'ASSURE 3' ASSURE 3: New Extended Warranty Scheme Covering Ceiling Leakage, External Water Seepage And Spalling Concrete For New HDB Flats - New Extended Warranty Scheme Covering Ceiling Leakage (5yrs), External Water Seepage (5yrs) and Spalling Concrete (10yrs) for New HDB Flats such as Tivela launched from March 2005. Defect Liability Period (DLP) - Previous HDB projects are offers a standard one-year to all purchasers of its new flats. During this period, any building defects are repaired at no cost to the lessees. *'Premium' apartment for 4, 4A and 5 rooms/loft unit - Internal sqm (90–96 m², 101–103 m² and 110–114 m² / 111–120 m²) **Solid timber doors for all bedrooms **Semi-solid timber doors for bathrooms **Polished homogeneous/porcelain tiles & timber-strip for Living/Dining & Bedrooms *'Standard' apartment for 2, 3, 4 and 5 rooms - Internal sqm (35–45 m², 65 m², 90–94 m² and 110 m²) **Semi-solid timber doors for all rooms **Glazed ceramic tiles for Living/Dining & Bedrooms (optional) *'Optional Component Scheme' (OCS) - More flexibility and choices to have floor finishes and internal timber doors installed. The opt-in basic cost are usually about 20~30% cheaper due to bulk purchases and less labour charges. But those who want variety of timber or bi-fold doors design, and better homogeneous tiles or tiles/timber skirting can opt-out the schemes. * Universal Design (UD) - These include ramps at main entrance, levelled floors throughout the flat, wider internal corridors, bedroom and toilet doors, wheelchair-accessible common toilet, space provision for future installation of grab bars in all toilets, as well as easily accessible switch sockets, TV outlets and telephone outlets. New HDB Flats such as Fernvale Vista launched from July 2006. * Ferrolite Wall Ferrolite Partition Wall Panels - HDB new patented wall using a material called ferrocement, which is similar to concrete but uses less sand as it contains a steel wire mesh. A ferrolite wall uses 20 per cent less sand than a concrete one. It is less susceptible to cracking and heat from the sun and have better sound-insulation capabilities. It is a piloted project launched from 2006 for selective Fernvale Court, Treelodge and Kim Tian Green. BTO Projects Tanjong Pagar *Pinnacle @ Duxton Bishan *Golden Jasmine Bukit Timah *Golden Kismis Hougang *Buangkok Vale - blocks 987A to 988C *Hougang Parkview (U/C) - blocks 470A to 471C *Capeview (U/C) - blocks *Dew Court (U/C) - blocks 376A to 376C *Hougang ParkEdge (U/C) - blocks 473A to 475D *Golden Mint (U/C) - blocks *Hougang Crimson (U/C) - blocks 932 to 934C Bukit Panjang *Segar Meadows - blocks 455 to 461 *Senja Green - blocks 632A to 633D *Segar Grove (U/C) - blocks 485 to 488 *Senja Gateway (U/C) - blocks 634 to 635B *Senja Parc View (U/C) - blocks 636 to 636D *Segar Vale (U/C) - blocks 546 to 547D * Segar Palmview (U/C) - blocks 548B to 550B *Fajar Hills (U/C) - blocks 442 to 443B Choa Chu Kang *Sunshine Court *Limbang Green *Sunshine Gardens (U/C) - blocks 488 to 490C *Keat Hong Pride (U/C) - blocks 803 to 805D *Keat Hong Axis (U/C) - blocks 807 to 809C *Keat Hong Quad (U/C) - blocks 814 to 815C *Keat Hong Mirage (U/C) - blocks 816A to 818D *Keat Hong Colours (U/C) - blocks 810 to 813B *Keat Hong Crest (U/C) - blocks 801 to 802B Boon Lay & Jurong West *Boon Lay Meadow *Boon Lay Grove *Corporation Tiara *Boon Lay Fields (U/C) *Golden Orchid (U/C) *Golden Peony (U/C) *Spring Heaven @ Jurong (U/C) *Golden Lavender (U/C) Punggol *Edgedale Green *Periwinkle *Sundial *Anthias *Coralinus 1 * Coralinus 2 *Treelodge *Punggol Vista *Punggol Lodge *Damai Grove * Punggol Spring *Punggol Sapphire *Punggol Breeze *Punggol Arcadia *Punggol Regalia *Punggol Naulitus *Punggol Residences *Punggol Spectra *Punggol Ripples *Punggol Sails *Punggol Crest *Punggol Emerald - blocks 264A to 265D *Punggol Waves *Waterway Terraces (U/C) - blocks 308A to 308C, 310A to 310C *Punggol Topaz (U/C) - blocks 258A to 259D *Punggol ParcVista (U/C) - blocks 312A to 313D *Waterway Woodcress (U/C) - blocks 665A to 667B *Waterway Brooks (U/C) - blocks 676A to 679D *Waterway Ridges (U/C) - blocks 668A to 670C *Waterway Banks (U/C) - blocks 671 to 673C *Waterway Sunbeam (U/C) - blocks 663 to 664B *Punggol Edge (U/C) - blocks 120A to 122D *Waterway SunDew (U/C) - blocks 660 to 662C *Punggol Opal (U/C) - blocks 256A to 257D, 260A to 261C *Waterway Cascadia (U/C) - blocks 314 to 316B *Matilda Portico (U/C) - blocks 217A to 218 *Matilda Edge (U/C) - blocks 220 to 224C *The Verandah @ Matilda (U/C) - blocks 225A to 227D *Waterway View (U/C) - blocks 682 to 683D *Punggol Bayview *Punggol Vue Queenstown *SkyVille @ Dawson *SkyTerrace @ Dawson Sembawang *Flowing Greenery *River Edge *Spring Lodge *Sembawang Green *Montreal Dale *River Lodge *Montreal Ville *EastBank @ Canberra *EastBrook @ Canberra *EastVale @ Canberra Sengkang *Arcadia *Rivervale Green *Coris 1 *Coris 2 *Aspella 1 *Aspella 2 *Atrina 1 *Atrina 2 *Fernvale Grove *Coral Green *Tivela *Fernvale Court *Fernvale Vista 1 *Fernvale Vista 2 *Coral Spring *Compassvale Pearl *Compassvale Beacon *Fernvale Residence *Compassvale View *Fernvale Crest *Fernvale Palms *Fernvale Ridge *Fernvale Foilage *Rivervale Arch *Anchorvale Horizon *Fernvale Flora (U/C) *Fernvale Gardens (U/C) *Compassvale Ancilla (U/C) *Anchorvale Grove (U/C) *Anchorvale Isles (U/C) *Anchorvale Harvest (U/C) *Fernvale Riverbow (U/C) *Fernvale Rivergrove (U/C) *Fernvale Lea (U/C) *Compassvale Boardwalk (U/C) *Compassvale Mast (U/C) *Rivervale Delta (U/C) *Compassvale Cape (U/C) *Compassvale Helm (U/C) *Fernvale Riverwalk (U/C) Woodlands *Straits Vista *Champions Court *Treegrove (U/C) *Woodlands Dew (U/C) *Woodlands Meadow (U/C) *Woodlands Peak (U/C) *TreeTrail @ Woodlands (U/C) *Golden Saffron (U/C) *Woodlands Pasture I & II (U/C) *Woodlands Glen Yishun *Yishun Jadespring - blocks 443 to 452 *Floral Spring @ Yishun - blocks 426A to 426D, 428 to 428B *Yishun Greenwalk (U/C) - blocks 315 to 318C *Yishun Riverwalk (U/C) - blocks 333A to 336C *Orchid Spring @ Yishun (U/C) - blocks 429A to 430C *Vista Spring @ Yishun (U/C) - blocks 431A to 432C *Yishun Natura (U/C) - blocks 342A to 342D *Acacia Breeze (U/C) - blocks 504A to 505C *Oleander Breeze @ Yishun (U/C) - blocks 510 to 512C *Angsana Breeze (U/C) - blocks 506 to 509C *Vine Grove (U/C) - blocks 671A to 672C *Khatib Court (U/C) - blocks 813 to 813B *Palm Breeze @ Yishun (U/C) - blocks 501A to 503D *Saraca Breeze @ Yishun (U/C) - blocks 513A to 513D Tampines *Tampines Greenlace (U/C) - blocks 870A to 871B *Tampines GreenForest (U/C) - blocks 878A to 879D *Tampines GreenTerrace (U/C) - blocks 890A to 890E *Tampines Alcoves (U/C) - blocks 494D to 494E *Golden Carnation - block 117 and 117A *Tampines GreenLeaf (U/C) - blocks 522A to 524C *Tampines GreenWood (U/C) - blocks 868A to 869B Pasir Ris *Costa Ris (U/C) - blocks 524A to 528C *Golden Lily (U/C) - block 212A Bedok *Ping Yi Greens (U/C) - blocks 807A to 808C *Fengshan Greenville (U/C) - blocks 186 to 188D Geylang *Sri Geylang Serai - block 1 to 2D *MacPherson Residency (U/C) *Greentops @ Sims Place (U/C) Toa Payoh * Golden Clover (U/C) - block 196 *Joo Seng Green (U/C) *Toa Payoh Crest (U/C) - blocks 130A to 131C Bukit Merah *Telok Blangah Towers *Depot Heights (U/C) *Telok Blangah Ridgeview (U/C) *Telok Blangah ParcView (U/C) Bukit Batok *Skyline I @ Bukit Batok (U/C) *Skyline II @ Bukit Batok (U/C) *SkyPeak @ Bukit Batok (U/C) *Bukit Gombak Vista (U/C) Ang Mo Kio * Yio Chu Kang Vista (U/C) *Cheng San Court (U/C) *Teck Ghee Parkview (U/C) *Kebun Baru Court (U/C) Kallang/Whampoa *Bendemeer Light (U/C) *McNair Towers (U/C) *Whampoa Dew (U/C) *Tenteram Peak (U/C) Serangoon *Woodlands Glen Clementi *Clementi Ridges (U/C) - blocks 312A to 312D *Clementi Gateway (U/C) Golden flats Golden flats are also studio apartments designed for the elderly under the BTO scheme. #Bukit Batok – Golden Daisy January 2011 #Pasir Ris – Golden Lily May 2011 #Tampines – Golden Carnation July 2011 #Jurong West – Golden Orchid July 2011 #Jurong West – Golden Peony September 2011 #Bedok – Golden Cassia November 2011 #Bukit Timah – Golden Kismis March 2012 #Toa Payoh – Golden Clover March 2012 #Woodlands – Golden Saffron September 2012 #Hougang – Golden Mint May 2013 #Jurong West – Golden Lavender January 2014 #Sembawang – Golden Ginger January 2014 Notes External links * Procedures - Buying a flat under Built-To-Order Scheme